Wedding Woes
by hysterekal00
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has had a crush on her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, for as long as she can remember. Now he is marrying Rose Weasly, and Lily is the only one who knows that Rose has no love for Scorpius. What will Lily do?
1. Discovery

So, I wrote this for The 'Taylor Swift' Challenge- Love and Heartbreak in HPFC. My characters were Lily Luna Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, and my song was Speak Now. Hope you like it!

-Ash

I carefully followed my brother James as he ran through the snow, laughing with Teddy Lupin, throwing snowballs. I had to stifle a laugh as one hit James straight in the face, immediately hating myself for almost giving myself away. I followed the two of them all the way to Malfoy Manor, than left them at the gate. I slipped around the house to the large, wall length window in the parlor. I positioned myself in the bottom corner, where Scorpius and I had discovered that no one could see you unless they were looking for you.

I watched as Teddy and James joined the crowd in the parlor, smiling and shaking snow at people. Draco and Astoria ignored them, but Hugo was overjoyed, throwing the snow back at them. I looked to the side and saw Uncle Ron dressed in a white suit with a pastel pink tie that matched Aunt Mione's dress perfectly.

Suddenly, Rose Weasly appeared from nowhere, coming out of a back room. She was wearing a pale yellow dress that reminded me of the pastries my Mum would bake for me, in shape and color. "James! Teddy! Thank you so much for coming!" She went up and hugged them both, although her large skirts made it almost impossible. "But where are Al and Lily?"

"Mum made them stay at home," James said, grinning madly. "Lily wasn't too happy about it, but Al didn't care."

Well, he was right. I wasn't happy about staying home, so I came here to find out what all the fuss is about.

"So, will the two of you be there?" Rose's voice brought me back to earth.

"Of course, Rose." Teddy grinned slightly. "We wouldn't miss your wedding for anything! Especially the bride of Scorpius Malfoy's wedding!"

I gasped and stumbled away from the window, my mind reeling. Rose was marring Scorp. I should have known. They had been dating ever since they left Hogwarts, madly in love. Or at least that's what it looked like to others- and to Scorpius. I was the only one who saw how disposable Scorpius was to her, how little she really cared about him.

I was also the only one that knew who Scorpius preferred- me. Whenever he and Rose fought, which was a lot, might I add, he would come to me, and I would comfort him, tell him how to make her happy, saying the things I wanted from him. He would return to her, and using my advice, gain back her trust. I now wish I had never helped him.

But I knew the Rose was bad for Scorpius, and I would save him from marrying her. Somehow, I would save him from this horrible fate. I started to walk home, then ran, no plan in my head.


	2. Hot chocolate and a plan

So, hi my faithful readers! Onto the next part of the dramatic story! Oh, and I realized that I forgot to do a disclaimer, so- I own none of the characters used in my story. They belong to Rowling.

-Ash

I walked slowly into the house, hanging my snowy jacket up on a hook.

"Lily? Is that you?" My mom walked out from the kitchen, her red hair tied back from her face with a piece of green velvet, creating a festive look.

"Yes Mom." I shook my hair out from under my cap.

"Would you like some hot chocolate, dear? It was probably cold out there, playing in the snow." Mom quickly waved her wand, cleaning off my jacket.

"Yeah, hot chocolate sounds good." I sighed.

"What's wrong, Lills? Anything you want to tell me?" Mom asked, concerned.

"Well, kinda." I shrugged.

"Here, let's sit down with some hot chocolate and talk, alright?" Mom smiled at me and walked back into the kitchen. I followed her, the scent of fresh biscuits filling the air. Mom walked over to a shelf and waved her wand, then picked up the hot chocolate from where it had landed next to her. "One for you," She handed me a cup. "And one for me!"

I grinned at her and took a sip. For a while we just sat there, drinking our hot chocolate and staring out the windows in the kitchen.

"Now, what was that thing that was bothering you?" Mom returned to the matter at hand.

"Well, this is purely hypothetical. What if some hypothetical girl sneaks out and finds out that her best friend is marrying this girl he's been with for seven years, yet she knows that this girl is bad for him. What would you tell this girl to do?" I ran my finger around the rim of my mug, causing it to squeak.

"Well, hypothetically," My mom winked at me. "I would tell this girl to speak now and tell her friend how she feels and what she thinks would be right for him."

I grinned. "Thanks, Mom." I hugged her.

"No problem. Oh, and if you never get an invitation, it's tomorrow!" My mom called after e as I left for my room. "And I didn't tell you that!"

I grinned as I shut my door. I had a date. I had a plan. Now all I needed was dress. I flung open my closet and smiled wider. This was the easy part.


	3. The wedding

I woke up the next morning to my mother shaking me gently awake. "Lily, if you want to make it to the wedding, you need to wake up!"

"Ugh! Mom!" I groaned.

"Lills! Up and at 'em!" James appeared at the door. "I have a bucket of ice water!"

"Agh! James!" I screamed and jumped out of bed. "What time is it?"

"Ten. Now hurry and get dressed- the wedding's at twelve!" My mom grinned at me and grabbed the dress I'd picked out from my closet. It was a white ball gown that I had worn to the Yule Ball in sixth year when I had gone with Scorpius. Mom had done some altering and fancy wand work, and now it fit me perfectly again.

I quickly slipped it on and summoned a pair of silver slippers from Mom's room. "Mom," I asked. "Will you do my hair for me?"

"Of course!" Mom sat me down in front of a mirror. She quickly transfigured the twigs and leaves on my desk into bobby pins and a comb, than began to twist my hair into and elegant bun, leaving my bags hanging in front of my eyes. Muttering something under her breath, my mom soon had my bangs curled and away from my eyes, along with all my makeup done and a light powdering of glitter in my hair.

"Thank you Mom!" Lily jumped up and hugged her.

"You're quite welcome. Now why don't you grab your brother and Teddy before they go." Mom held me out at arm length.

I smiled at her and ran daintily down the staircase. James and Teddy were waiting for her by the door, Teddy's hair an unusually normal brown with a little grey near the roots.

"Finally! Merlin Ted, girls take forever!" James rolled his eyes. "Come on sis, Dad's waiting for us outside to take us."

"Oh, you'd take forever too if you cared about how you looked or how your hair was done." I shot back at James as we walked into the snow.

"Kids! Shut up!" My dad grabbed us both by the wrist, and after James grabbed Teddy, he Apparated us to Malfoy Manor.

The three of us waved goodbye, and then we started walking towards a large tent set up in the gardens. Fairy lights were strewn about everything, lighting the path in a calm glow. AS we approached the tent, I slipped away from the boys and hid behind the curtains in the exit. I waited until everyone had sat down, then I scurried out and took a seat in the back row, hiding my face.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as a man began to strike up a tune on the organ. To me, it sounded like a death march. I watched as Rose Weasly floated down the aisle in a large white dress, looking like a pageant queen. I watched as she made it all the way up the aisle on the arm of Uncle Ron. He had a huge smile on his face, and I suddenly had a terrible feeling about my plan and what it would do to the Weasly family. But I closed my eyes and imagined Rose turning Scorpius into her personal slave of a husband, and my doubts turned to dust and blew away.

I listened as the preacher droned on about life with each other forever, waiting for my turn. Suddenly, it came.

"…Speak now or forever hold your peace." There's a silence throughout the room, yet I know this is my last chance. I stand up, my hands shaking. Everyone turns to look at me, shooting horrified looks my way. Yet I only have eyes for you, standing in your tux, looking as handsome as you had when we went to the Yule Ball together.

I take a deep breath, and let it all out. "I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl. So don't say yes run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the tent at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said speak now!"

I saw Rose as she opened her mouth to yell, but Scorpius had already started running towards me, grinning widely. He grabbed me tightly around the waist, his face glowing.

"I love you, Lily Potter" He whispered.

"I love you more." I lay my head on his shoulder. And right there, in front of all the guests that had come, he kissed me full on the mouth. I responded passionately, my mind reeling. When we finally broke apart, I knew that I would be the one to marry Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
